Wishing
by RazzBerrieCharm
Summary: A YGO and xxxHolic fanfic. Yuko opens a wishing cafe. Instead of using her regular "servants" she "calls" upon five desperate people to work in her new shop. Who will be desperate enough to help her? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

**Yuji: Both Yuna and SHIN-I mean...Horus Charm...are too busy making chapter 17 of Legend of the Twin Eclipse:Part One...since Yuna thinks a character there has to die...Horus Charm sort of agrees with her...I don't know why...and to make matters worse...Horus thought of another story. Ladies and gentlemen, enjoy Wishes. Horus's first crossover fanfic. You all might read some...references from other anime. Just think of it as the idea of xxxHolic where they have the same thing but they had CLAMP reference. Horus Charm will "try" to add any other anime reference if possible. If any of you readers will like to see a particular anime series to be reference in a weird way, all three of us, me, Yuna and Horus Charm would love to add it to this story. Overall, we all hope that you will like it. Now if you will excuse me, I going to stop Yuna and Horus Charm before they kill Lucifer from Legend of the Twin Eclipse. Enjoy ^^  
**

_Many people have wishes that are yet to be granted. Sure, that is common, but it could also be pretty pathetic if those wishes are the easiest to grant for yourself. Whether it's a confession, or the sudden realization of loneliness, there is always an excuse on why people won't make their own wishes come true._

_You could say it was the inevitable._

Yami Motou stares aimlessly at the sky. His plane arrived later than he expected but he didn't care

Nothing matters now...it was too late back than and it's too late now...

Seto Kaiba stares at his apartment door. It was locked, as he expected.

It didn't matter to him...it wasn't working out in the first place...

Yugi Motou stares at a random tree in the park. Alone.

It wouldn't happen to him, it never will.

Anzu Masaki stares at an empty letter in her room.

She will never write it again for her mind is empty. Again.

Katsuya Jonouchi stares at his hand. It was really warm, even though he's outside on a autumn day in September. The wind was blowing pretty hard on him.

His life will change. It could be either good...or bad...but it will change.

_I work at these shops to make wishes come true. While I have duties somewhere else, I came across this place that is in need of my attention. Sure, Watauki, my..."part-time worker," says it's a waste of time, I say:_

_"There are people who need their wishes granted. A-S-A-P!"_

_Now, for those of you who need their wishes to be granted, you can always come to my wishing shop, but, if you are hungry, and need of a "drink" later in the night, come to my cafe/bar._

_Welcome to Crystal Millennium!_

_...Now...to earn some money and get some really desperate people to work for me! Unfortunately, this doesn't count Watanuki..._


	2. The Inevitable Wish

**Yuji: The first chapter. This would have been posted if _someone_ would have clicked save instead of discard...honestly...Well, read and see what you think.**

Yami walked around the block. He really didn't know what to do.

The first thing on his mind was to get a job. He just arrived to town and he's already broke. Well, almost.

Yami is just living off with the last bit of his savings. Something he rarely did. He was always careful with money. Careful with everything. Well, sort of.

He would have been more careful with something back then...

_...Our first victim..._

Yami turned around. He could have sworn that he heard someone talking.

_You scared?_

He started to run to a random alley.

_Do you intend to run somewhere? Or are you running away from someone you know well?_

Yami stopped running. How did-

_She does live near here but she has other things to worry about._

He started to walk again. He didn't know where but he feels like he had to go somewhere.

The voice in his head stopped talking, which was a good thing. The last thing he wanted was to feel like some crazy person.

Yami walked for twenty minutes. It also took him that long for him to realize that something wasn't right. He was walking but...

_You need help. How will you find you're way if you didn't know where you're going? _

That's easy for you to say, Yami thought. He remained silent for the remainder of the walk.

He arrived to a weird looking building. It looked old and vacant, the window were covered from the inside from what look liked white sheets. There was a sign hanging outside. There was nothing written on it.

How did I come here? Yami asked the voice.

_You could say,_ i_t was the inevitable. _

The inevitable? How was this the inevitable? Yami's feet began to move toward the door of the building. He reached for the door-

"Oh,we've been waiting for you. Or should I say, Yuko-san's been waiting for you." A teenage girl with black pigtails opened the door. She seemed to be wearing a black dress with white cuffs and a white apron.

Yami, or his body, entered the weird looking building. "Where am I?..." he asked.

"Took you long enough, Yami." A voice said. Yami stopped to look at the man who called him. He wasn't really happy to see him, again.

"Seto Kaiba!" A tall man in his twenties was sitting in a Victorian-style couch. His brown hair and cold, blue eyes, it had to be Yami's childhood friend.

"Where were you anyway, Yami?" Kaiba asked, "The last time I heard, you were in America. What brings you back here?"

"He has, "unfinished", business to attend Kaiba." A woman with long, straight hair, came from a door behind Kaiba, along with the black haired girl. She was wearing a light blue furisode with clouds along the sleeves. "Himawari-chan, may you excuse us? You can help Watanuki in the kitchen." Himawari bowed and went back to the kitchen.

Yami recognized the voice from earlier. It was the same voice that was in his head. "Who are you? And where am I?"

The woman smiled. "Don't worry. You are not in any danger here. You're just in a new shop that I just opened. The furniture may be all covered up and the place is a bit dusty, but a little cleaning wouldn't hurt." An irritated groan was heard was behind door. The woman just chuckled. "Maybe Kaiba would help me explain." She turned to Kaiba."

"It would help if you would introduce yourself...or to my amusement, do your thing." Kaiba said.

"I only do that if the person didn't want anything to do with me."

"So much for entertainment." Kaiba picked up a cup from the table in front of him, it appeared to be tea.

"I guess I should start then. Yami, my name is Yuko Ichihara. I grant wishes for those who want their wishes to be granted. For example, I can help you be with the woman of dreams. I can make Anzu Masaki know how you really feel." Kaiba raised his brow, shocked.

Yami couldn't believe it. This Yuko person can help him tell Anzu how he really fee- "Wait! How did you know!?" He asked. How did this woman knew about his feelings toward Anzu? More importantly, how is he going to explain to Kaiba?

"What the hell!" Kaiba shouted. "Dammit Yami, I knew you since we were kids! I knew your younger brother! I was your damn neighbor! You may be younger than me, but we still went to school together! How could you not tell me about this! Anzu is like a sister to me! I still keep in touch with her! You better have a good excuse for this Yami Motou!"

"Are you done?" Yuko asked, shaking her head with impatience, "Watanuki!" She snapped her fingers. "Will you get my stuff and sent it to the balcony." It wasn't a question. Another groan was heard.

"Why don't we start walking?" Yuko motioned them to the stairs next to the windows that were covered in sheets. "I just know these things Yami. I have to in order to grant wishes."

Yami didn't believe her. He followed her anyway, after Kaiba, in case Kaiba did something to him. Like pushing him down the stairs.

The balcony was inside the building and it somehow looked like it was the second floor. Well polished oak, and it did looked that way. Some tables and a couple of chairs were scattered around the balcony, all piled with dust and cob webs. Kaiba took a chair close to a big window and sat down, while Yuko leaned against a table close to the stairs, waiting for Watanuki. Yami leaned against the balcony, just staring aimlessly at the place below him. The four walls around him were white with a weird eighteen century wallpaper peeling off. An old fireplace with covered couches surrounding it was across from him, too old to keep a simple fire within it. Yami just noticed a small window next to the door Yuko came from. He could see a couple of long tables, as it were for cooking stuff. A young boy came from the door, holding a small bowl filled with water. He could be the Watanuki person that Yuko called.

"Took him long enough..." Yuko said. Watanuki gave the bowl to her when he came up.

"What are you doing this time?" He asked.

Yuko smiled and took the bowl. "Just helping desperate people." She looked at the young man. "Now go back to the kitchen. You have to make it spotless by the time I come down there." Her voice made Watanuki run for his life toward the kitchen. The people on the balcony heard some shouting from the kitchen. They also heard a faint laugh.

"Honestly..." Yuko placed the bowl on the table and a weird aura started to float around them. "Yami, you knew her quite well..." Yami turned his head, away from Kaiba. Kaiba just shook his head in disbelief.

"Since you were both children, there was a form of affection between the two of you. It began to grow as years pass. You were about to start college, she was in her second year of high school. You were about to tell her, those feelings. You were both ready to enter that level, but...it didn't happen. You just left for college, without saying good-bye."

"Jerk...," said Kaiba, shaking his head, angrily.

"If you say you can grant wishes, then can you grant mine?" asked Yami. He ignored Kaiba's gasped. "I want to be with her. That's why I came back. To...to be near her..."

"Why? So you can stalk her!?" Kaiba shouted.

"That's enough, Kaiba. At, least he doesn't have mar-" Yuko said.

"Shut up! You have no right to talk about my personal problems!"

Yuko sighed. "Yami, I can help you with your feelings toward Anzu. Kaiba, you made it clear to me earlier that you didn't want to talk about your wish until you were ready. I respect that, but I will have my fun with that.

"If you two have any questions, wait until tomorrow when you get back and start working. Well then, Yami..."Seto-kun," congratulations, you both are now workers to my brand new shop. Welcome to Crystal Millennium!"

**_Preview:_**

**_Yami: What did she mean by "workers?"_**

**_Kaiba: I still can believe that you have feelings for An-workers? Who does that witch think she is?_**

**_Yami: Did you say witch?_**

**_Kaiba: Next time, in Wishing: Our First Day, Help Others_**

**_Yami: Who is this Yuko person anyway?...Wait, hold on, what do you mean she's a witch?_****_  
_**


End file.
